In retail stores, inventory maintained in a backroom is brought onto a sales floor to replenish or restock shelves after consumers purchase products. In larger retail stores, tens of thousands of distinct product types are for sale and are disbursed across the retail store. As a result, it is impossible for a person to visually see which product types need restocking on the sales floor without walking through every aisle of the retail store. Even if a person were to walk through every aisle of the retail store, by the time they had walked through the store, additional products would need restocking.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.